


I Hate that I Love You

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: What goes in Vicky's head when she sees Alex and Maggie at their Midvale High's 2017 Reunion?





	I Hate that I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that came to me today and I wanted to write about it. I'm currently writing chapter 11 of my fic "Overcoming the shadows of the veil", so expect that soon. English is not my main Language. Comments & Kuddos are life!

Another year, another Midvale's High Class of 05' reunion. This was never a good day for Vicky Donahue. It meant reuniting with faces she didn't really wanted to see but it also meant, a chance to see her again, even if each year it was a disappointment because Alex was always anywhere to be found. But this year's reunion was different, because she saw the list of confirmed assistance in the email sent to everyone and Alex Danvers was on it for the first time. 

It's been years since the last time Vicky saw Alex. It was around 8 years ago, precisely in a reunion like this one. She remember how Alex tried to talk with her and fix things, but she was engaged to her now husband, so once again she rejected her and broke her heart. She never saw Alex again.

It's been so weird for Vicky. She always felt special towards Alex. Ever since they were kids, she loved spending time with Alex. Sadly, sometime people realize things too late. After marrying her husband and comparing the way he makes her feel, Vicky knew, she's always been in love with Alex and it was a regret she'll have to live with for the rest of her life.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Her husband hugged her from behind, pulling her away from her thoughts.

"No no babe. It's only one night, I'll be back the next morning" Vicky reassured her husband with a smile.

"I bet everyone is dying to see Midvale's High greatest and sexiest cheerleader captain" Her husband kissed her neck tenderly.

"Pfff please. That was so long ago. Girls nowadays are better" She said closing her eyes at the gesture.

"I doubt it" He kissed her once more "I hope you have a great time baby" He said after walking out of their room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have no idea why I accepted that invitation" Alex grunted laying in bed.

Maggie was standing next to their bed, folding their laundry.

"Baby please, Let stay" Alex stood up and took Maggie's hand stopping her from folding the clothes.

"Alex, relax" Maggie kissed Alex's forehead "It's just a one night reunion" Maggie walked into their walking closet to hang some of the clean clothes.

"But I hated Midvale's High babe" Alex whined "I spent the worst years of my life there"

Maggie came back with more clothes and started folding them, ignoring Alex.

"Babe?" Alex tried to get her attention.

Maggie kept folding the clothes.

"Baby please" Alex pleaded.

Maggie finished folding the clothes and went back to the walking closet. A smiling 3 yr old boy appeared into their room's door.

"William I need you to convince mommy to let us stay here" Alex said with an exciting smile on her face.

William giggled and jumped into bed.

"Mommy stay" William said to Maggie while eating a cookie with a serious face.

Maggie came back into the room to finish folding the clothes.

"William, we are going on a trip to Mama's hometown" Maggie tenderly explained to her son "It's gonna be a fun trip bunny-bunny"

"Fun trip" William smiled widely.

"Hey! Not fair" Alex shouted to Maggie.

"Fun trip Mama" William jumped on the bed giggling.

"Ugh" Alex grunted and covered her face with a pillow.

"And guess what William?" Maggie sat next to Alex "We are driving there! And we will stop for ice-cream!"

William squealed and jumped higher laughing hard and excited.

"Yay fun! A 6 hour drive" Alex sarcastically said "That I'm driving by the way"

Maggie laughed and kissed Alex's lips.

"I was going to ask you, but thanks babe" Maggie teased laughing.

"God, please, let a storm come!" Alex prayed out loud.

William jumped on top of Alex "It's ok God, I'll wear my Spider-man raining coat!"

Both Maggie and Alex laughed at their son's occurrence.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The reunion was being held at a beautiful beach house. When Vicky arrived, the house was almost full with old classmates and their families. Vicky took a deep breath and walked up the stairs of the wooden deck into the house. Everything was decorated black and white, it was a beautiful scene.

"Vick!" A man shouted from behind.

"Steven Yan!" Vicky smiled at her old friend and hugged him.

"Here" He said handing her a glass of champagne.

"Thanks. This year's reunion is looking better than ever" Vicky said contemplating the surroundings.

"Yeah well. You know Rachel became CEO of a very important law firm in Canada, so, budget was not a problem this year" He said with a proud smile.

"Oh right, I remember. Where is she by the way?" Vicky asked.

"Drunk as always" Steven said pointing at the bar to a blonde woman laughing hard.

"Some things never change" Vicky said and they both laughed.

"Why Peter didn't came with you?" He asked.

"Oh, he was busy" She lied with a smile.

"Too bad. Well you already know the drill. Walk around and reunite with all this dorks and have fun" He said, kissing her cheeks and walking away to greet more people.

Vicky took another deep breath and walked to the Appetizer's table. There was a huge wall decorated with old photos from each one of them. She spotted hers and immediately noticed Alex's picture. She was around 15, smiling, red cheeks from the adrenaline, wet hair and a huge trophy in her hands. She was dressed with her soccer uniform. Vicky smiled and touched the picture softly with her fingers.  


"Vicky" A woman called from behind.

"Caroline!" Vicky smiled and hugged her old cheerleading's squad team mate. 

"How are you?" Caroline asked smiling.

"I'm good, I'm good" Vicky said nervously.

A man hugged Caroline from behind, holding a baby girl.

"Oh, You already know my husband Josh" She said "And my daughter Mia"

"Yes" Vicky said nodding to Josh and taking the baby girl's hand "She is so beautiful"

"Thank You, we are in love with her" Caroline smiled "Where is Peter?"

"Busy, busy...He had a lot of work" She lied once again, nervously drinking champagne.

"That's a shame. Well don't leave early this year, we made a PowerPoint with a lot of old pictures and videos. You don't want to miss it" Caroline said excited.

"No, not this year. I'll stay 'till the end of the night" She reassured with a smile.

Vicky smiled to the couple as they walked away. She drank the rest of her champagne and went to the bar to grab something more strong. When she got her Whiskey, she walked out to the deck to get some fresh air. She closed her eyes and breath into the freshness of the night.

"The Alex Danvers!" A voice shouted from the outside of the house, right down from where she was standing.

Vicky's heart stopped, she slowly opened her eyes and there she was, Alex Danvers was getting out of her Audi with a huge smile while being hugged tight by one of her High school's best friend. 

"Harold" Alex replied back into the big hug.

Vicky gazed around Alex's body. She was so beautiful. Her hair was shorter and a little wavy, beautifully falling around her face. She was wearing a black skinny jean and a light blue shirt. Her arms seemed so strong and her body was so beautifully fit. Vicky was a about to smile when another equally beautiful woman exited the car from the passenger side. She was a little shorter than Alex, her skin was tanned and her long hair was silky and shinny and so  beautiful. She was wearing a short burgundy dress with black ankle boots allowing her very toned and beautiful smooth legs to be seen.  She saw when Alex introduced her to Harold while opening the back door of the car. Bending down into the backseat, Vicky thought she was going to get a tray of appetizer for the party or something, but her heart sank even deeper when she saw Alex lift an even more beautiful sleeping boy into her arms and she clearly heard when she said "And this is our boy, William".

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is going into the book of History!" Harold shouted a little to loud, causing William to move a little into Alex's arms but kept sleeping with his face buried into her neck "Alex Danvers is not only a wife but a mother" He now whispered excited.

"Life and its precious surprises" Alex said smiling while kissing Maggie's temple and holding her son tighter into her chest.

"You need to tell me How you did it" Harold said to Maggie "Because this one was a rare specie" He softly laughed.

"There is not much to say. I met her at a crime scene and fell madly in love with her" Maggie hugged Alex from her side.

"Oh you are FBI like her?" Harold asked.

"No, I'm a Detective" Maggie smiled.

"Awesome" Harold said with a fascinated look on his face.

He grabbed Alex softly by the back of her neck and pulled her to kiss her forehead "It's so good to see you nerd"

"You too Dork" Alex smiled "Let's go inside"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vicky saw them walking up the stairs of the deck and she froze where she was standing, looking into the night and the beach, giving her back to the house and of course, the new guests. She heard Alex and Harold laughing as they walked right behind her into the house. She closed her eyes and felt a sharp pain in her stomach because that smile always did things to her.  

Vicky took a shot from her whiskey and swallowed it hard. She winced at the burning sensation in her chest. She turned around and she could see through the large crystal door where Alex was standing inside the house. This time smiling and speaking with other people. Putting her arms around the other woman and kissing her head in between talks and laughs. The boy now awake but shy, played with Alex's hair hiding himself in her neck whenever anyone tried to talk to him. He was smiling while playing with her hair, with the buttons of her shirt and Vicky could sense just by looking at his face, that those arms where that little boy's safe heaven. Sometimes Alex would whisper things in his ear and he would giggle, giving her soft and tender kisses on her cheeks or nose as a reply. But Alex was not the Boy's only adoration. He would grabbed the other woman's hand into his face, playing with her fingers, or he would softly poke her cheeks making her smile while trying to keep up with the conversation between the adults. He would never leave Alex's arms but he was always making sure the other woman was near him, near his reach. 

Vicky noticed the wedding rings in each of their hands. Matching ones, she chuckled and shook her head while taking another shot of her whiskey. 

"Worst night of my life? Checked" She murmured. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey baby, hungry?" Alex asked her son in her arms.

The boy nodded while playing with her necklace.

"You want rice and chicken?" Maggie asked kissing the boys back.

The boy nodded again.

"Ok, I'll go and grab a plate for him and for me, do you want babe?" Maggie asked Alex.

"Sure, thanks sweetie" Alex smiled and nodded.

Maggie walked to the food table to start serving herself. 

"Do you know who all these people are?" Alex asked William

"No Mama" The boy said still playing with her necklace.

"The went to school with me" She said to him.

"To school?" They boy said now paying attention to Alex.

"Yup, school" Alex smiled.

"Like, like...Like me and Aaron and Julia and and...and Joseph?" The boy asked surprised.

Alex laughed "Yes bunny-bunny, Like you and your daycare friends" She tickled him and William giggled hard.

Alex pressed her lips into his hair and looked outside the deck and she saw her, Vicky Donahue. She squinted her eyes to make sure it was her, and it was. She was looking straight back at her. Alex smiled and nodded at her.

"Here" Maggie said, catching Alex attention.

They both sat down at a table and sat William on a chair between them.

"You won't believe who I just saw" Alex said while cutting the chicken in William's plate.

"Who?" Maggie asked while cutting her own meat and Alex's.

"Vicky Donahue" She said, filling the spoon with rice and chicken and taking it to William's mouth. 

"You Best friend and crush?" Maggie asked taking food to her mouth as well.

"Yup" Alex replied while eating from her plate while William chewed his food.

"Well It's not a surprise you'd see her here. It is a reunion after all" Maggie said with a smile.

Alex smiled and kissed her on the lips "I Love You" she whispered.

"I love you too baby" Maggie replied while giving orange juice to William.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit shit" Vicky whispered to herself

Alex caught her looking at her. She saw her smiling at her and she nervously smiled back. That was before the other woman came back with food and Alex's attention was completely back to her, she didn't even glanced back again. She saw Alex smile at her and kiss her. The sharp pain in her stomach was back. Because Alex's face screamed Peace and Pure Happiness while she was with that woman. She noticed that Alex would never stop looking at her. Even when the woman was busy eating or feeding the child, she would look at her in silent. Her eyes filled with adoration and desire. Alex would look at that woman like she was the only girl in the world. 

 

Suddenly  The lights in the house were dimmed and images started being projected into a large white wall. People started getting inside sitting down and enjoying the projections. Smiling and laughing among each other. She stood in the back, her eyes firmly on Alex. Pictures from field trips, from soccer match from cheerleading practices. Short videos of winning goals (most of them by a teen Alex), of Science fairs or Endless nights at the beach. Pictures of Drunk teens, of drugged teens provoking a wave of laughter in the room. Thanksgivings parties, Christmas parties, Halloween parties.

Most of the time, whenever a picture of Vicky was projected, Alex was right there by her side. They were always photographed together. Vicky would glanced toward Alex with a smile trying to see her reaction but a wave of anger and disappointment came over her when she saw that Alex was not looking at the projection at all. She and the other woman were focused on feeding the child, cutting his meat, giving him juice, cleaning his face and hands. Focused on trying to keep him still on the chair, on rolling his little button shirt's sleeves so they don't get dirty. Alex was not interested at  the memories at all while she was all busy being.....a Mom.

Vicky took a deep breath and bit her lips trying so hard to fight the tears while she saw a video of Alex scoring the winning goal and running to hug her all dressed up in her Cheerleading uniform while the whole school went crazy cheering and screaming, a Teen Alex and a Teen Vicky were hugging tight in between the mass of people. Vicky turned her eyes back to Alex and she and the other woman were gone. She looked down in sadness and walked to the corner of the deck and sat down to finish her whiskey and smoke. 

A giggled caught her attention and she looked down. She noticed the boy and the other woman running down near the beach. The sound of a picture being snapped caught her attention once more, this time, the sound came from near her. Alex was standing in the other corner of the deck, pointing her cellphone down to the other woman and boy. Vicky drank from her whiskey and with a deep breath, she walked closer to Alex.

"Hey" Vicky softly said, standing next to her, leaning against the  railing.

"Vicky" Alex said surprised and hugged her "How are you?"

"Good, good" Vicky smiled "Girlfriend?" She asked pointing at Maggie who was far into the night near the beach with William. 

"Wife and Son" Alex said proudly.

"Oh, that's...nice" Vicky said "Is he her..."

"Her son? Yes, he is both our son" Alex said with a smile.

Vicky nodded.

"Where is your husband?" Alex asked curious. 

"Busy....busy..." Vicky lied for the third time.

Alex nodded with a smile and turned her eyes back to Maggie and William.

"You seems so happy" Vicky said, her eyes on Alex.

"I am" Alex softly replied "I am".

"I'm glad" Vicky gulped and smiled.

"I noticed that you didn't looked at the pictures and videos" Vicky nervously said.

"I stopped caring about my past the moment my present became that beautiful" Alex replied pointing with her finger towards where Maggie and William where playing around. 

Vicky stood in silence, looking at her.

"Anyways, it was nice seeing you. I'm gonna head back to my family" Alex said with a smile, walking towards the stairs of the deck.

Vicky closed her eyes and after a deep breath she ran towards Alex and grabbed her by the wrist stopping her midway the stairs.

"You used to look at me like that" Vicky shakily said.

"What?" Alex frowned pulling her hand away from Vicky's grip.

"The way you look at her, You used to look at me like that" She repeated. 

"Vicky...I'm sorry but..." Alex hesitated for a moment not wanting to hurt her feelings, "I stopped thinking about you that way a very very long time ago"

"Really?" Vicky walked closer "After everything you said to me back then? After all the letters through all those years after graduation?"

"Yes Vicky, After all that. After all the broken hearts" Alex said

Vicky looked at Alex's lips and nodded "Maybe there is still some fire in there" and she abruptly pressed her lips against Alex's lips.

The kissed didn't lasted not even 2 seconds because Alex immediately pushed her away. 

"What the fuck Vicky?" Alex hissed, wiping her lips with the back of her hands "I'm married!"

"Alex I just..." 

"Shut the fuck up" Alex cut her off "Don't you ever get near me again" She growled at her.

Tears started falling Vicky's eyes as she saw Alex walked away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex walked towards Maggie and William.

"Let's go" Alex angrily said to them.

"What? Why?" Maggie asked curiously

"There's no need for a reason, We are leaving, period" Alex said, holding her hand out for Maggie to come to her.

"No Mama we stay please" William said, running around them laughing.

"William I said that we are leaving" Alex said with anger in her voice.

"Alex what's going on?" Maggie asked worried.

"Why won't you just listen?!" Alex shouted "We are leaving Maggie Sawyer, what part of that is so hard to get?" He walked towards her to grab her hand.

"You are out of line here Alex" Maggie warned her, pulling her hand away from hers.

Alex took a deep breath and went to grab William.

"No Mama we stay and have fun here" He said with a smile.

"I said we are leaving, and when I speak, You listen" Alex angrily shouted while grabbing William hard into her arms and walking towards the car with a crying and very upset William. She forced him into his car seat. She then got in the car and turned it on while waiting for Maggie to get in.

 Maggie walked slowly to the car and stopped before opening the door, she looked up and saw Vicky standing on the deck looking down at them with a strange look on her face. She got into the car in silence and Alex drove the car with speed far from the house into the road back home. 

The ride back was filled with William's upset crying. Maggie unbuckled and turned around in her seat to whisper soft words to the boy and to sing softly to him, making the upset boy to peacefully fall asleep. She then turned back into her seat, buckled up and stood in complete silence.

Alex felt broken. She's never screamed to William or Maggie that way. She lost control of her emotions, she felt angry with Vicky and took it against her own family. Alex looked at Maggie who had her eyes focused on the dark night of the road. She took her hand and put it on Maggie's exposed thigh. 

"Babe" Alex whispered, slowly caressing Maggie's thigh. 

"Not now Alex" Maggie said with a sad tone.

"Please" Alex almost pleaded, with tears in her eyes "Look at me".

Maggie closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning her eyes to Alex.

"I Love You so fucking much" Alex whispered biting her lower lip.

"What happened?" Maggie coldly asked. 

Alex took her eyes back into the empty road, "Vicky kissed me" She blurted. 

Maggie kept silence. Alex grabbed Maggie's thigh tighter. 

"It was nothing, I pushed her away quickly" Alex quickly reassured her with a broken voice.

Maggie still in silence. 

"I felt so angry and disgusted" Alex was starting to cry "I wanted to take you and William away from that place"

Maggie's heart broke when she saw Alex sobbing.

"Stop the car" Maggie said.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"I said, Stop the car" Maggie quietly insisted.

Alex drove into a rest area in the highway in front of a 24/7 Cafe and stopped the car. Maggie unbuckled and pulled herself on top of Alex, resting her forehead against hers.

"I'm so sorry baby" Alex sobbed, putting her hands in Maggie's hips.

"Look at me" Maggie softly told her.

Alex looked at her with her eyes filled with tears.

"You are My Wife" Maggie whispered with her lips close to her lips "You are the Mother of My Child"

Alex let tears fall down her face.

"You are my Home" Maggie finished "I am not mad baby. you know why?"

Alex shook her head slowly.

"Because you and I are forever" Maggie tenderly said "Because I trust you"

Alex closed her eyes and kissed Maggie passionately. Tilting her head slowly looking for Maggie's tongue.

"She had her chance" Maggie whispered into the passionate kiss "You are mine now" She bit Alex's lip "Mine"

"I love you Maggie", Alex whimpered, "I can't breath without you", She buried her face in Maggie's neck,  "I can't"

Maggie looked at William who was starting to move in his car seat. Maggie kissed Alex one more time and then went back to her seat.

"He hates me" Alex turned to him and hated herself for screaming at him, "My Son hates me".

"Don't say that" Maggie whispered, looking back at the boy who was waking up.

William slowly opened his eyes and yawned while stretching in his car seat. He looked between his two mother's at the sign in front of them that said: 24/7 Lulo's Cafe, pointed at it and smiled "Ice cream". 

"Yes, Ice cream" Maggie smiled, getting out of the car and taking William out of his car seat.

Alex smiled and turned off the car. He got out and walked near Maggie and William. When getting into the Cafe, there was a lot of families in there so William got shy as always. He ran to Alex.

"Mama" He said lifting his arms.

Alex took him and he quickly buried his face in her neck, like always.

Maggie saw the relief expression in Alex face and pulled her down to whisper in her ear "I told you. You are our Hero" and kissed her on her cheek. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vicky arrived at the airport a little too early for her flight. She decided to get on her computer while she waited. She logged into her Facebook account and saw all the tagged pictures from the class reunion. She found Alex's Facebook account from one of the Tags. She hesitated and clicked on it. It was a very private account, very. The cover picture was of her and Kara and the profile picture was of her, the other Woman and the boy. Everything else was private except a recent post of 4 hours ago that was public. It was a beautiful black and white candid picture of Maggie and William laughing while holding ice cream cones in their hands. The caption in the picture read: _Forever my present & my future, I live for you two <3._

And one comment:

_ Kara Danvers-Luthor: Part of my world in a picture plus the girl taking the picture ;) just come back home <3. _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
